chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
A3100IS
The Powershot A3100 IS with its 12.1 megapixel CCD sensor was released in January 2010. Note: the Powershot A3150 IS has the same P-ID (31f1) as the A3100 IS, and in most respects is identical, however it has a slightly different firmware. This means that while it may be possible to attempt to load a CHDK build for the A3100 on the A3150, (the firmware udate function in the menu will see the CHDK update as valid) it probably wont boot, as firmware 1.00D of the A3100 is NOT the same as Firmware 1.00D for the A3150, comparing the strings and dissasembly suggests there would be problems. We should probably therefore treat the two cameras as separate models. It appears that from a CHDK perspective the two models (A3100 and A3150) are identical, and an Alpha version of CHDK for the A3100 ver 1.00D loads and runs perfectly on the A3150 ver 1,00D. Reviews * DPReview * DigitalCameraInfo.com * PhotographyBlog * Steve's Digicams * Imaging Resource Technical Data *'Digic III' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *12.1 megapixel CCD sensor, 1/2.3 inch (pixel density: 35 MP/cm²), new 12 bit type *Max resolution (JPEG): 4000 x 3000 *4x optical zoom lens 35-140mm (35mm equiv), F/2.7 - F/5.6 *Image stabilization (lens shift-type) *Display: 2.7 inch vari-angle LCD, 230,000 pixels *no optical viewfinder *Video:640x480 @30fps, 320x240 @30fps, AVI (Motion JPEG + Wave, monaural) format, mini-USB, combined USB/AV plug *Storage: SD, SDHC, SDXC, MMC, MMCplus, HC MMCplus *Power: NB-8L rechargeable Li-ion battery *Weight (without batteries): 125g, Dimensions: 97x58x28 mm *'Specifications:' Canon (english), DPReview Specifications Firmware info The ver.req file method is used to gather firmware information about this camera model. Ver.req First Page Data: After holding down then press : US & Japan NTSC Version Header Canon PowerShot A3100 IS P-ID:31F1 NT D European PAL Version Header Canon PowerShot A3100 IS P-ID:31F1 PAL D Version GM1.00B Firmware Ver GM1.00B (1.0.0.0) Adj Ver.004.004 Serial No. 032021004948 Version GM1.00D Firmware Ver GM1.00D (1.0.0.0) Adj Ver.004.004 Serial No. 073023029185 Ver.req Second Page Data: After holding down then pressing twice. Version GM1.00D Build: Mar 29 2010 13:50:43 E18 ZoomLensError 2011.11.30 20:51:11 Ver.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version X.XX Total Shoot: 191 Zoom Retry Count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 Ver.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version GM1.00D Total Shoot: 1368 Zoom Retry Count: 4 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 Vers.req Fourth Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version GM1.00D Mecha Firm Ver. 3.01 Mecha DSP Firm Ver. 1.03 Driver Info: 0x00000000 CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... * For Developers General info: * DryOS v2.3, release #0043 * IDA loading address: 0xFF810000 LED addresses #define LED_POWER 0xC0220010 #define LED_AF 0xC0220008 //There are 4 various addresses that used for AF LED control #define LED_AF_ALT 0xC0220009 #define LED_AF_ALT_2 0xC022000A #define LED_AF_ALT_3 0xC022000B #define WHITE_SCREEN 0xC0220007 //WHITE_SCREEN "LED" powers on display with just white color (has 2 various addresses) #define WHITE_SCREEN_ALT 0xC0220006 #define FLASH 0xC022000C //FLASH "LED" shoots flash once Available firmware dumps * A3100 IS Firmware dump fw 1.00B (8mb, dumped with reyalP's new CBasic udumper, by Ameglin / c10ud): zShare dl link * A3150 IS Firmware dump fw 1.00D (8mb, dumped with reyalP's new CBasic udumper, by andyhull Box.com dl link Porting process & links * A3100 Porting thread: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,5560.0.html History & News on A3100IS: *(05-Jan-2010) Canon press release of new camera *(16-Aug-2010) fw 1.00b dumped Category:Cameras Category:Development